divinipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Palutena
The goddess of light and ruler of Skyworld, Palutena goes to great lengths to protect her people, and those who dwell on the surface lands below. She watches over Pit as he does battle, sending him messages telepathically and using her powers to help him. Appearances Kid Icarus Palutena and Medusa originally co-ruled Angel Land together. However, Medusa's hatred and destructive treatment towards the humans caused the light goddess to turn her into a hideous monster, and banish her to the depths of the Underworld. The dark goddess would then respond by creating an allegiance with the Underworld beasts and take over the rest of Angel Land. Palutena's Army fell to the Underworld forces, and the light goddess herself became imprisoned within the Palace in the Sky. As a last resort, Palutena used her remaining strength to send a magical Bow to her young, loyal angel servant, named Pit, who was trapped beneath the Underworld. Armed with the sacred weapon of the goddess, Pit went forward on to his quest to gather the Three Sacred Treasures to destroy Medusa and rescue Palutena. After Medusa is defeated by Pit, Palutena will thank the angel and reward him depending on how well he has performed throughout his adventure. Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters Palutena has a nightmare of an army of demons attacking Angel Land, and becomes worried that it may be a message regarding the future of her kingdom. She calls upon a soothsayer to decipher her nightmare and is told this dream will eventually become a reality. With no time to waste, Palutena quickly summons Pit to prepare him for the upcoming battle with the demons. He is tasked in gathering the Three Sacred Treasures again from the FortressGuardians. When Pit has collected all Three Sacred Treasures, Orcos will reveal himself and petrify Palutena. Pit must defeat the demon to save her. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Palutena appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, in The Subspace Emissary (the game's extensive Adventure Mode). She gives Pit the Sacred Bow of Palutenain order to fight the Subspace Army. Palutena has the honor of being the only non-playable ally character in the story. She also appears in Pit's Final Smash, Palutena's Army, where she summons Centurions to attack Pit's enemies. She's even featured as an unlockable trophy, only given once the player has completed the "Cleaning house in Skyworld" event. Trophy Description "The ruling goddess of Angel Land. Palutena showered the earth with rays of light, using her powers for the good of mankind. But Medusa, who in her hate for mankind was banished to the underworld, makes war on Palutena and wins, capturing and holding the goddess deep within a temple. Palutena entrusts Pit with a sacred bow and the task of defeating Medusa." Kid Icarus: Uprising This time around, Palutena has a much more active role as the story's deuteragonist. The goddess of light discovers that Medusa has returned after 25 years, and is attempting to dispose the humans once more while seeking vengeance from her and Pit. In order to protect the people, Palutena calls Pit forth to help her defeat Medusa. The light goddess grants the angel the Power of Flight, which allows him to fly for five minutes before his wings burn up. Also this time around, Palutena will entrust Pit with the First Blade instead of the traditional Bow as the introductory weapon. Throughout the game, Palutena will continuously guide the young angel via telepathy. Gallery *http://www.kidicaruswiki.org/File:Palutena%27s_old_looks_(teenager).png Palutena from Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters. *http://www.kidicaruswiki.org/File:Pit_070809a-l.jpg Palutena from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *http://www.kidicaruswiki.org/File:Palutena.gif Palutena in the original Kid Icarus. *http://www.kidicaruswiki.org/File:Palutena%27s_expressions.png Palutena's expressions for''Kid Icarus: Uprising''. Trivia *The name Palutena is actually a portmanteau of Pallas Athena, also simply known as Athena, who was the Greek Goddess of Wisdom and War. After the Romans absorbed the Greek culture, this goddess became known as Minerva.